


Oneshot- Tom's a Monster Now.

by bytethederp



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Other, actually its stomach but idc, fiht me, kik in de n u t, this is a fricking trashy oneshot ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bytethederp/pseuds/bytethederp
Summary: Oneshot for Tom in https://ask-matt-gone-batty.tumblr.com/





	Oneshot- Tom's a Monster Now.

     Tom had been completely fine with everything Tord had done before the incident that was the reason he had left.

     The light-brown haired man would stay inside of his room, away from the common annoyances of the others in the household. Tom didn’t mind, though. He had assumed the other man had simply enjoyed the peacefulness of being alone. Whilst the pair did not get along as well as most did, they were contempt with each other- even poking fun every once in awhile. They helped each other when in need, or even when simply asked to, and they were happy.

     While going about their normal business, Tom had noticed Tord beckoning to him from inside of his room, slightly glancing around, and seemingly nervous, before looking back at him and ducking back inside of his room. Now, the blue-hooded man was rather calm about the whole situation, even if his friend, or rather, acquaintance, had looked oddly suspicious. He simply strode into up to the door and slid inside.

     What he saw on the inside did not amaze him. In fact, he wasn’t surprised at all. It was just his room. There were posters on the walls that made Tom slightly squeamish, and clothes scattered everywhere. His bed was a mess, with the covers thrown off and the pillows tossed around, but Tom decided to assume he had been looking for something, which was probably important to him. Tord closed the door behind Tom, who had jumped slightly. He looked back to Tord quite nonchalantly, despite being startled only moments ago. Even though Tom looked calm, Tord looked fidgety and nervous, glancing around quickly to make sure nobody was around.

     “Tom! I’m glad you came, friend!” He said, quickly, “Would you like to help me with an… experiment?” The norwegian man was clearly nervous, but Tom thought he’d looked desperate enough, so he agreed. It was the right thing to do...right?

     “Great!” The smaller man exclaimed, suddenly getting a determined look on his face.

     Before Tom could react, he slapped cuffs onto his wrists and kicked him in the stomach, which sent tom over. Tom hit the floor with a thud, and laid there, curled in a ball. This was definitely not what the taller man had expected. He simply stared into space as his former friend dragged him off into a hidden away part of the lab. His mind was stuck in a dazed state, his mind rushing.

      Tord hooked him up to a table- the kind you see in Frankenstein-esque movies- and rustled around, looking for something.

     “I’m sorry I had to do that to you,” He explained, trying to sound genuine, “but I was unsure if you would go without a fight.”

      He grinned as he pulled out a syringe, its contents were a dark purple color, but had a hint of blue spiraling throughout it. The man tapped the syringe and started chuckling, his smile twisting up into a demented grin- something you’d hope to never see from someone who was about to stick a needle in you. This made Tom nervous- and angry. He was more upset than he had ever been towards anyone. His face burnt with rage-

     Until the needle pierced his skin.

     There was a hot sting as the needle went into his flesh and injected whatever odd gunk the shorter man had put in there. Tom could feel the contents flood through his arm, and the rest of his body. He simply glared at Tord as he unstrapped him, once again reaching to put the cuffs back onto him. This time, instead of peacefully allowing him to do so, he yanked his hands away, glaring down at the smaller man with an almost-visible hatred glowing in his eyes. He was not about to be tricked into another one of Tord’s plans again.

     Tord laughed at his hatred towards him, “Tom! This is not like you!”

     “But in all seriousness, old friend, you must put the cuffs on and stay in here for tonight. I don’t want anybody to get hurt.” His orders sounded genuine, as if he really did care about the well-being of his colleague.

     Though Tom doubted him, he huffed and stuck his hands back out for Tord to cuff them. Once this was done, the man nodded, and exited the room, locking the door behind him.

      … Tom woke up suddenly, his entire body had begun to ache earlier in the night, but now he felt as if his entire body was engulfed in flames. He looked at his feet, but shouted at what he saw. His bones were mangled up, his skin was slowly developing scales. He grabbed his foot, his breathing rapidly increasing as more and more pain flared up inside of him. Within this pain, there was more hidden emotion.

     He was scared.

     And he was angry.

     As he realized this, the changes his foot were going through rapidly spread through his body. His spine cracked and he fell to his side, clutching onto his stomach. His teeth grew longer and sharper, as well as his ears. It wasn’t long before he was halfway shifted into a monster.

      He curled up again, wishing throughout the rest of the night that this had simply been a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Im gay and sorry if its not good


End file.
